thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trial (TUR)
'"Trial" '''is the fifth episode of the second season of ''The Undead Room. It is the twelfth episode of the series overall. It premiered on February 2, 2020. Plot Michelle has been kidnapped. Mike desperately tries to get her back, and gets help from an unlikely friend. Meanwhile, the priests deal with the unfortunate situation, and Norbert interrogates the town. Synopsis Mike returned to the bar because he was planning to get a new pina colada. Thomas and Jacob were still talking there, and noticed him walking inside. “Hey buddy!” Thomas called. “What happened out there? We heard gunshots!” Mike simply shrugged as he got a new one. “Nothing to worry about. Some priests massacred each other, and a sheriff died, but everything has been dealt with. Now, if you excuse me, I need to show some evidence.” He then left, and Jacob turned back to Thomas. “I knew this would happen, boss. That fucker Johnny is no doubt responsible for this.” As he was about to return to the others, Mike glimpsed a couple of people picking someone up. He got closer to investigate, only to find out that it was Oshkosh and Ralph, and that they were taking Michelle somewhere. Before he could do anything, they got into their van and drove off. Sometime after the feast had been cleaned up, Mark, Denny, and Mike were sitting in Johnny’s apartment. Mike had explained what happened to Michelle. Johnny and Denny were weirdly dancing to some song that Johnny was playing. This annoyed Mike very much, and he broke Johnny’s radio. Johnny then screamed and tried to stab Mike, but Mark stopped him. “Calm down, both of you!” “You bastard!” Johnny shouted to Mike. “Get out of my house! I’ll kill you, you bastard!” “I’d like to see you try,” Mike challenged. “But you’re way too pathetic. My girlfriend has been abducted by a traitor, and all you do is dance to your stupid songs and scream like a fucking retard!” Johnny got furious and elbowed Mark in the face. He then jumped Mike and tried to bite him for a while, until Denny slammed the broken radio against Johnny’s head, knocking him unconscious. Denny helped Mike up. “Johnny can be so insane at times,” Denny stated. “What will we do with him?” Mark held his nose as it was bleeding. “I think I know a solution…” Somewhere in a house in San Francisco, Davey was snoring hard, which caused Jenny to kick him awake. “Get out of my bed, you butthole!” she shouted. Davey nodded in obedience and kneeled before her, before walking out of the room and falling off the stairs. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Davey looked confused at the door and didn’t do anything, until Jenny started shouting. “Just open already, you piece of shit!” Davey, once again, obeyed. “Hopefully it’s the hookers,” he mumbled to himself as he limped towards the door and opened it. He was disappointed to see that it was Mark, Mike, and Denny. “Mr. Wise!” Mark greeted. “I’m sorry to wake you! Johnny was really tired so he fell asleep. We have to go somewhere but we don’t want to leave poor ol’ Johnny alone. Would you mind if he stayed here?” Though he was clearly annoyed, Davey nodded and let them in. Denny and Mike returned to the car and carried an unconscious Johnny inside. They were about to lay him on the couch, but Davey stopped him. “Just drop him on the floor. I’ll do the rest, thank you very much.” With that, the three went outside and got back into the car. “This is all nice and well,” Mike stated. “But what about Michelle? We still have to find and save her.” Mark thought deeply, and Denny suddenly proposed something. “I think I might know something...would you guys mind if we go to Albuquerque?” Early in the morning, Norbert was waking the residents of the city as he blew on a horn while driving through it. He then shouted the same message over and over again. “ALL OF YOU FUCKERS ARE EXPECTED TODAY FOR INTERROGATION! I NEED SOME IMPORTANT ANSWERS FOR A CRIME THAT ONE OF YOU COMMITTED!” In one of the streets he drove through, John and Henry were sitting in a basement. They had both been tied to a pole and put there by Maxwell and the priests. Henry did his best to get free, and was furious at John. “You stupid traitor!” Henry stormed. “I will fucking kill you for betraying me! I thought you’d be willing to cooperate, given that you’re such a bloody fool, but I suppose that I was wrong! Trust me, I will get out of these chains, and then I will rip your head off!” John, who was trying to get some more sleep, was annoyed by Henry shouting. He got up and tried his best to spit as far as possible. He managed to hit Henry, which angered the man even more. The two then proceeded to have a spitting war, until Lee arrived and made them stop. “Enough!” He commanded. Henry tried to spit once more, but got kicked in the face by Lee. He then cut them from the poles, and put them in handcuffs. John tried to resist when it was his turn. “Come on now!” John whined. “I didn’t do anything wrong! I barely knew what this was about!” Lee then whispered to John. “Maxwell wants to execute you and Henry. But don’t worry, I have a plan…” Back at Rose’s group, Michelle was still tied to the tree as time passed away. Ralph was angrily guarding her. Rose took a look at her before she talked to Ricky. “Ricky, my dear friend, my precious boy. I’ve always loved you since you first joined five days ago. For you, I grant you the noble task of counting to 40 000 seconds. Once you have done that, we shall have Michelle executed. Do you accept this noble task, my dear friend? Are you ready for this task, that you are certainly worthy of?” “Ok,” Ricky simply responded. Rose smiled. “Good. I am so grateful that you accepted this. Start counting then please, my dear boy.” Ricky did so, and she began to walk to Oshkosh. Ralph stopped her, however. “Why don’t we just kill her now?!” Ralph asked. “This criminal scum is nothing but danger, and if we wait that long, we might face some problems. We should just do it already.” Rose got annoyed by Ralph, and slapped him in the face. “I appreciate that you’ve helped me for years, Ralph. But you do not get to tell me what I do and how I do things. I want her death to be very memorable, I want revenge for the deaths of my friends. If I just kill her now, it will not be satisfying enough.” Ralph sighed deeply, and Rose finally went to Oshkosh. “When will you give Biblo to me, Rose?” Oshkosh asked. “You promised me that I would get to see my baby again! I didn’t do all that shit for nothing!” Rose took a step back, and calmly responded to Oshkosh’s question. “Give it some time, dear. I’ll send someone to get Biblo shortly before Michelle’s execution. You’ll be reunited soon.” Oshkosh rolled her eyes and nodded. She then sat in the grass and thought about the people in San Francisco. She felt some guilt over betraying them. Somewhere far away, a man was walking to his car with a bag of supplies, having just exited a building. A walker was walking to him, but he simply ignored it. Suddenly, he was jumped by two men. They put a bag over his head and pushed him into the car. Around twenty minutes later, they put the bag off. They were in the desert in the middle of nowhere. The two men were revealed to be Denny and Mark. The man pleaded for his life as they pointed two pistols at his face. “It wasn’t me, it was Ignacio!” Mark looked confused at Denny. “Are you sure this is the guy?” Mark asked. Denny nodded. “It’s definitely him. Chris-R told me a bit about him and I recognize his face from those stupid commercials and billboards. This is Saul Goodman, the lawyer I mentioned. He’s gonna help us get Michelle back.” Saul sighed in relief. “Phew. I thought Lalo had sent you guys for a minute there. So, you need me for something? Correct me if I’m wrong, fellers, but the last thing I heard was that the entire world went to shit. What do you need me for?” “We’ll explain later,” Mark responded. “Anyways, I hope you’re ready, because we’re taking you all the way to San Francisco.” Saul’s eyes widened. “San Francisco? Wow, that’s certainly quite a journey. I’ll gladly go with you, but there are some things I need to do before we head there. I don’t expect that I’ll be coming back here anytime soon.” The priests were gathered on a plaza in San Francisco. John and Henry were sitting on their knees, ready to be executed. Maxwell stood in front of them with a gun. He started to speak. “Today, you two will be executed, before the eyes of the lord, for the sins you’ve committed. These notably include the murders of Father Boris and many of the good civilians here in San Francisco. May the lord have mercy upon your souls. Any last words?” “Yes!” John shouted. He suddenly stood up and walked to Father Maxwell, pulling the gun from him. “What?! I swear that you were ti-” John ignored Maxwell and turned around. He aimed the gun at Henry and shot the bullet right through his throat. As Henry was choking to death, John dropped the gun and started walking away. Lee did his best to hide his smile. “Not my fault!” John shouted. “You guys always make things too long and boring! Someone had to do something!” Jefferson appeared since he had heard the gunshot. “Did someone get injured?” He asked. Norbert appeared with Doggie and put a hand on his shoulder. “That is entirely possible, doc. But that does not matter! All of you will get your asses to the police station for interrogation!” He then walked off again in the opposite direction of which John was walking to. Johnny woke up in his parents their basement. He was very confused. “Hey! Haha, Denny, this is not funny! Come on, let me out! Denny! Mark! Mike! Let me out! I will not be your sex slave! LET ME OUT! I’LL KILL YOU BASTARDS!” Nobody heard him. Hours passed by, and Michelle was still tied to the tree by evening. She did her best to distract Ricky, but he kept ignoring her. “38 245, 38 246, 38 247, 38, 248…” “Jesus,” Michelle mumbled. “Fucking weirdos.” Rose approached her yet again. “It won’t take that much longer, Michelle. Soon, you will finally be punished for your actions. We decided that death by burning would be an appropriate punishment.” “I’m all up for that,” Ralph added. “That’s a relief,” Michelle sarcastically said. “Well, I suppose it’s better than death by boredom. I thought I was going to be stuck here forever.” Rose laughed like a maniac, which confused both Michelle and Ralph. Ricky did not mind and was still focused on counting. Oshkosh snapped her out of it by tapping on her shoulder. “I’m gonna smoke a cigarette,” Oshkosh informed her. “You better have Biblo almost here by the time I get back. Getting sick of waiting.” Before Rose could respond, Oshkosh did her best to get away as quickly as possible, since she hated listening to Rose. She walked into the woods. Suddenly, she was jumped by Mike, who held a knife to her throat. “If you scream, I’ll fucking slit your throat.” Oshkosh got nervous by the threat and nodded. “Alright. But please, Mike, hear me out. I can explain why I did-” “Make it quick. We don’t have much time. They should be back by now.” Oshkosh nodded once again, and started to explain things to him. “I used to be very poor. Around the time I was sixteen, I decided to leave home. Years later, the government arrested me for no reason. They also experimented on me, which caused for me to get great fighting skills and other side-effects. Some time later, I managed to escape, and I found an eagle named Biblo. We travelled for a long time. To be honest, I was relieved when I found out that there was an apocalypse going on. I took advantage of it, but then I stumbled upon Rose’s group recently. They took Biblo away from me, and forced me to go to San Francisco and kidnap Michelle. In return, I’d have Biblo back.” Mike was a bit taken aback by Oshkosh’s story. “I...I mean, that’s pretty sad and all, and longer than I expected, but I have two questions. Why didn’t you tell us earlier, and why didn’t you try to fight them?” “That creep Ralph was following me everywhere. He would’ve killed me and Biblo and likely you guys if I had told you. Also, I might be a great fighter, but they can easily kill me. I haven’t really tested my skills that much anyways.” Mike nodded. “Okay. I’m gonna head back now and inform the others that you’re here. We have a plan. By the time the fighting starts, just make sure to fight with them, and have your eagle attack as well. Got it?” Oshkosh nodded. “I assure you, if everything goes well, nothing bad will happen to you or your eagle.” He then quickly ran back to the road. He stepped in his car and drove to San Francisco. After a while, he finally arrived. Mark, Denny, and Saul Goodman and his team were waiting there. “Alright guys,” Mike said. “I know where they are. Let’s go.” Saul and two other people looked at Mike’s car. He then turned to them. “Kuby, you’re with me. Huell, I’m afraid you won’t fit in if all the other gentlemen go, so you’ll stay here with the friendly folks in town.” Huell was visibly upset. “Man, you never let me come with you.” Mike, Mark, Denny, Saul, and Patrick Kuby got into the car and drove off again. A while later, they were back at the camp. “What are we supposed to do again?” Kuby asked. “You will go to the camp with Goodman,” Mike explained. “Let him do the talking, and act intimidating. We’ll set up a position in the woods with a sniper rifle. Since this is an open place, they should be easy targets. Try to run as soon as the fighting starts. Good luck.” Saul and Kuby walked to the camp. When they got close, some of Rose’s group members pointed their guns at them. Saul and Kuby raised their hands. “Don’t shoot!” Saul said. “I’m here to represent Michelle Turner as her lawyer.” Some looked at Ralph. He lowered his gun. “Stay here and keep them at gunpoint,” Ralph commanded to them. He quickly returned to Rose, who was taunting Michelle again. “Rose! There are some crazy fuckers here. One says that he’s a lawyer.” “A lawyer?” Rose seemed rather amused. “Very well. Escort them to the wooden table.” Ralph did so, and turned back to Ricky. “39, 742, 39, 473, 39,47-” “My dear boy. I am very proud of you. You can stop now. Now, I give you the new great task to untie Michelle and escort her to the wooden table.” Rose saw Oshkosh standing somewhere else. Apparently, Biblo had arrived. “I thank you for your help, Oshkosh,” Rose stated, and threw the keys of the cage to her. “Ok,” Ricky said once again, and did what was asked. Both Michelle and Saul sat down at the table. Kuby and Ralph stood beside them. Ricky got pulled away and Rose whispered to him. “Shoot the lawyer.” “So, who exactly are you?” Michelle asked. “Am I going to get killed from boredom after all?” Saul smiled. “I am Saul Goodman. Your buddies sent me to ensu-” A gunshot was heard. Michelle looked up. Ricky was lying dead on the ground. Mike had fired his sniper rifle. Quickly, Kuby pulled Saul and Michelle behind the wooden table, as Ralph and the others started shooting. Rose noticed Ricky’s corpse and started to scream. Meanwhile, Oshkosh freed Biblo. “Biblo, attack!” Biblo attacked a member of Rose’s group and brutally stabbed his eyes out with his talons. Rose was still screaming due to Ricky’s death. Mike aimed his sniper rifle at her and was about to shoot her, but Ralph quickly pushed her and dragged her away. “I’m sorry, Rose, but we need to go!” “NO! NO! I WON’T LEAVE HIM! NOOO!” The remaining members of Rose’s group all followed as multiple walkers arrived and the group got the winning hand. Saul and Michelle got away from the table and the others emerged from the woods. Kuby was injured. Mark and Denny helped him. Oshkosh was among the group alongside Biblo, and received many hateful looks. Meanwhile, Michelle and Mike embraced each other. “It’s so good to see you again!” Mike said. “It’s good to see you too, Mike!” Michelle responded. “Chocolate sex?” The couple got silent and Michelle decided to ignore him then. “Let’s get out of here too,” Mark said. Hours later again, Rose and her group were sitting in some kind of cave. “I am so sorry for your loss,” Ralph said. “What will we do now?” “We...we will...they will pay. We’re gonna make them pay! They’ll pay for what they did to Ricky. Oh, they’ll pay. I think it’s time to do plan B." Your Rating How would you rate the episode "Trial" of The Undead Room? 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Other Cast Special Guest Star * Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman Co-Starring * John C. McGinley as Jefferson * Yeon Woo-jin as Lee * T.J. Miller as Jacob * Andy Serkis as Ricky * Lavell Crawford as Huell Babineaux * Bill Burr as Patrick Kuby Uncredited * Unknown as Doggie * Unknown as Biblo Deaths * Henry * Ricky * Several unnamed members of Rose's group Trivia * First appearance of Saul Goodman. * First appearance of Huell Babineaux. * First appearance of Patrick Kuby. * First appearance of Biblo. * Last appearance of Henry. * Last appearance of Ricky. * This is the longest episode of the series so far. Category:Episodes (TUR) Category:The Undead Room